Blind Sight
by apocalipticoblivion
Summary: After an accident happened in the cockpit of the Strike Gundam leaves Kira temporarily blind. Who's left to pick up the pieces? KiraAthrun
1. 1

Kira Yamato sat in his small room quietly awaiting someone else to come in. He turned his head towards the door as it opened. "W-who's there?"  
  
"It's me, Flay." came the sweet voice. "How are you doing, Kira?"  
  
He turned his head back to where he was staring at before. "I'm just the same as the last time you came in, Flay. I still can't see."  
  
"Oh.." she said sadly.  
  
He placed the palm of his hand against the window, "How can I help protect this ship like this?" he asked in a soft voice. "I want to fight still, but I can't. Not until I can see again."  
  
"What happened in there?"  
  
He turned back to her voice. "I was making an upgrade to the Strike when an alarm went off, and something exploded..."  
  
Kira turned away from her, but he still felt her gaze on him. "Could you please leave? I want to be alone right now."  
  
The room seemed to shift as she got up and left silently.  
  
A sigh of relief escaped his lips when he felt himself alone again. This is how it was meant to be, this was how he felt with the others.  
  
Alone.  
  
Kira faced the window again, trying to see what was outside of it. But to no avail, everything in his world was black.  
  
And it would stay that way for a while. At least that's what the doctors had said when they examined his face that day.  
  
Kira ran a hand absently over the bird that his best friend had given him so long ago.  
  
Birdy chirped happily when it felt it's master's hand caress it's head.  
  
"Chiiiirp!"  
  
Kira smiled, "It's been a while since you've seen Athrun, isn't it?" he asked the small robotic creature.  
  
"Chiirp!"  
  
The bird flew to his shoulder as he stood up from the bed. With his hands outstretched, he slowly made his way to the door. "I will make do with what I have now, Birdy." he said softly to the bird. "But, will you be my eyes?"  
  
"Chiirp!"  
  
Kira smiled wider. "Thank you, Birdy."  
  
The brown haired boy opened the door slowly, unsure of what was on the other side of it. "Do you see anything, Birdy?"  
  
"Chirp!"  
  
Kira nodded and continued to walk, he turned left when he felt the wall against his fingertips. "Is anything coming?"  
  
"Chirp!"  
  
The small bird rubbed it's head against Kira's cheek. Kira smiled and petted it's head. "Thanks, let's keep going. Okay?" he asked.  
  
"Chiirp!"  
  
Kira kept walking aimlessly. That is, until Birdy squawked loudly, causing Kira to lose his balance and fall over. "W-whoa!"  
  
A strong hand had grabbed his upper arm and pulled him to a standing position. "Easy there, Kid. You might hurt yourself..." the voice paused, "You doing okay?"  
  
"Yes," Kira hesitated.  
  
"It's me, Mu." the man said with a small laugh. "Don't you recognize my voice?"  
  
"I did... I just had to make sure it was you..." Kira said, looking down as Birdy squawked unhappily at the blonde man for scaring it.  
  
"Shush, Birdy... Let's keep going." Kira said, taking a small step forward with his hands outstretched. A hand grabbed his and pulled him along.  
  
"Where're you heading?" Mu asked the small boy with the bird on his shoulder. "Bridge, Health Ward, what?"  
  
"Oh... I don't know." Kira mumbled. "I was just kinda going along..." he said still looking down at the floor as the man pulled him along.  
  
"Well, let's go show everyone that you can still walk." Mu said with a longer laugh. "This'll be fun." He said walking a bit faster and pushing off from the ground. "Come on!"  
  
"A-ah... okay!" Kira said, being pulled along by the man. It was easier than going anywhere by himself. But, it was a little degrading. "I.."  
  
"You what?" Mu asked him.  
  
"Oh.. it's nothing important." Kira mumbled softly.  
  
"You can tell me."  
  
"I just want to see my friend again. I..." Kira hesitated again.  
  
"Okay, now. You what?" Mu asked with another laugh.  
  
"I can still see his face.... I miss him.." Kira said, blushing slightly. "It's been a... ah... a while since I last heard from him.."  
  
"What's his name?"  
  
"Athrun...." Kira mumbled.  
  
"Does Athrun have a last name?"  
  
"Zala... Athrun Zala."  
  
Mu stopped them both, "Wait... are you talking about Patrick Zala's son, Athrun?" he asked Kira, taking him by the shoulders.  
  
"Y-yes.." Kira muttered. He could feel tears starting to well up in his eyes. "He's my best friend." He added with a scared laugh. "It's funny that we'd end up on opposite sides like we are now, but I still consider him to be my best friend."  
  
"Isn't he the pilot of the Aegis Gundam that was stolen?" Mu asked, pulling Kira along again.  
  
When Kira nodded and mumbled a small, "Yes." he stayed silent til they made it to the bridge of the ship.  
  
"Hello, Lieutenant Ramius. Look who came to visit you all."  
  
"Kira!" the children shouted happily, abandoning their posts to come and hug him tightly.  
  
Birdy squawked agrilly that every one was getting more time with Kira than it was.  
  
"How've you been? Are you okay??" asked Miriallia and Tollie together. "Do you want anything??"  
  
It took Kira a minute to recognize all of their different voices. "I-I'm fine.... thanks for asking." he added, remembering the manners his mother had taught him. "How are you all?"  
  
"It doesn't matter how WE are, Kira!" Miriallia said quickly.  
  
"She's right, you know." came Murrue Ramius' steady and strong voice. "We want to know how you are doing, Kira."  
  
"I told you... I'm fine." he muttered. "Really! I'm fine."  
  
"He's just a bit.. bored staying in his cabin all this time." Mu said with a smile. "But, what I really want to know is... why are you all not at your stations?"  
  
Kira could practically just tell that he was grinning like a madman. But, he chose to push off from everyone and go out of the door. Cries of : "Kira? Where are you going?" could be heard after he left the bridge in search of a quieter place.  
  
He went floating around the ship, occasionally talking to people. But, he mainly kept to himself and Birdy, who was back on his shoulder.  
  
"Hey, Birdy...." Kira paused, "I was wondering if you remember the way back to our cabin."  
  
"Chiirp!"  
  
"Okay, could you help me get back?" Kira asked.  
  
"Chiirp!"  
  
So, the small bird showed the brown haired boy how to get back to his room.  
  
"Kira's best friends with Patrick Zala's son?" Ramius asked Mu in the small room that they kept for interogations. "Are you positive?"  
  
"Yes..." Mu said, looking at the woman in front of him solemnly. He looked back at the table once before looking back up at her. "Have you ever just wandered the halls?" he asked her.  
  
"Yes.. but, not recently." she answered.  
  
"I did the day of the accident," he stated calmly. Mu raised a hand to his forehead. "I wanted some fresh air, my cabin was kind of stuffy, so I went for a walk." he paused.  
  
"I know that feeling. Continue."  
  
"I went walking by Kira's room," he said, "and I heard some noises but I ignored them.. until I heard a scream. So, I just poked my head inside. Normally Kira would wake up when I did that. But, I guess he was having a nightmare."  
  
"Go on."  
  
"He was calling out for Athrun Zala..."  
  
"Do you know why?" she asked.  
  
"For help."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yes, today he told me that Athrun was his best friend. But, it didn't conect until just now. He wants Athrun to help him through this time." Mu said, "To help him get through his temporary blindness."  
  
"So it is just temporary?" she asked him, "I haven't checked in with the doctors since it happened."  
  
"Yes, the head nurse told me himself." Mu said.  
  
"Well.. there is still some light to be shed in a dark storm." she said softly. "Let's get this Athrun Zala to help Kira. He should know what to do..."  
  
Mu nodded before heading back to his cabin. 


	2. 2

Athrun Zala stood next to Rau Le Creuset quietly. They were listening to Lieutenant Murrue Ramius speak about what was happening with one of their pilots. She hadn't revealed his name to them yet, but Athrun had a feeling that they would know soon enough.  
  
"He was temporariliy blinded by an explosion in the Strike Gundam that he was performing upgrades for." she said, standing up straighter.  
  
"And what does that have to do with us, Lieutenant?" Rau asked calmly with a smirk on his face. "I certainly don't think that you'd want us to hold off our attacks until your pilot feels better."  
  
"No, we don't. We just want Athrun Zala to..." she hesitated.  
  
"What do you want me to do?" Athrun asked, looking up at her icily.  
  
"We want you to just console him that everything will be alright..." she said softly. "That this will be over soon, the doctors told us that the first step in his recovery is to know that it'll be alright."  
  
"A touching story, Ramius." Rau said with a shake of his blonde head. "But, I don't think that Athrun wants to 'console' one of your people."  
  
"Which one is it?" Athrun asked hastily.  
  
"Ah..."  
  
"Please tell me!" Athrun asked quickly, a fear had come over his body. "Is it Kira??" he asked her, moving closer to the screen. He could see that she had hesitated in telling them. "It is Kira..."  
  
She nodded her head and asked the again if they would allow Athrun to help them. "But, why would you want my help at all?"  
  
"Because you're the only one that he talks about. You're the only one that he screams the name of in his nightmares. We thought that you could help." she said quickly.  
  
"R-Ramius?" came another voice.  
  
"Kira..." She mumbled.  
  
"Who are you speaking with?" he asked her, moving closer to the woman. "Please... I would like to know..." a squawk that Athrun recognized as 'Birdy' sounded over the transmission.  
  
"I'm speaking.. with a friend." she said with a smile. "Go back to your cabin, okay?"  
  
Kira smiled softly, "Oh okay. Sorry for interupting." he said as he turned away from the person and headed away from the private room. He stopped infront of the door. "But..."  
  
"But what, Kira?" Murrue asked kindly. "What is it that you need?"  
  
"Nevermind. I'd like to speak with you after your conversation. Okay?" he said softly.  
  
"Sure."  
  
Kira nodded before exiting the room with Birdy. "Do you see how he had become?" she asked Athrun. "He's been depressed... but I don't think that's the only reason why. I need you to help me help him." she said, down casting her eyes away from the two men.  
  
Athrun turned away from her. "What do you want to do, Athrun?" Rau asked with a smirk. "Will you go, or will you stay, the choice is up to you."  
  
Athrun turned back to her, "Give me a bit to think about this. You'll know when I make my decision." he said before turning off the screen, ending the transmission.  
  
"So, what do you want to do?" Rau asked, sitting down in a chair that was behind him. "If you go, you may take the Aegis."  
  
"Why would you let me go?" Athrun asked the blonde man.  
  
"Because, even I know the value of friendship. But, that boy is special." Rau said, gazing at Athrun. "I can see why you would leave us for him."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
Rau laughed before leaving the room and Athrun took his place in the now empty chair. He rested his head in his palm and sighed. "I just can't leave him alone..."  
  
He stood from his sitting position and walked over to the control table, "Not right now... especially when I could help him."  
  
When he finished getting everything ready for the Aegis to leave, he raced out of the fairly large room that he had been in.  
  
Kira waited in his cabin, playing with Birdy for a while before Lieutenant Ramius entered the room. "Hello, Kira. What did you need to talk to me about?"  
  
"I wanted to ask you something about the dreams I've been having." he said, petting Birdy on the back. "I wanted to tell you the moment they started, but something told me not to tell you at all... I don't know what that something was, but I'm not so sure to tell you."  
  
"You can tell me anything, Kira." she said with a small smile as she brought him into a motherly-like hug. "I will listen when you want to tell me something. I promise you that."  
  
Kira nodded and started to open his mouth when an alarm went off. "What's that?" he asked Murrue. "What's going on?"  
  
She smiled. "Nothing's wrong..." she said, handing him a small pill. "Here, take this."  
  
"What's this?"  
  
"It's something that'll help you sleep better. It's a sleeping pill." she said with a short laugh. "I want you to take a short nap. You look really tired."  
  
Kira nodded and swallowed half of the pill. "Thank you."  
  
After a short while, he was asleep and Murrue left the room silently. "Good night, Kira Yamato. Sweet dreams."  
  
Kira dreamt of the life he could of had if he didn't parcipitate in the war. But, it wasn't normal for him anymore.  
  
It was far from it.  
  
Kira absently walked around the small park he had known and come to for years. He had his laptop under his left arm and Birdy rested on his shoulder. "Where should we go now, Birdy?" he asked the small animal with a laugh.  
  
"Chiiiiirp!"  
  
Kira laughed louder. "K-kira? Is that you?" came a smooth voice from behind him. He turned to the owner of it with a fading smile. "It is you!"  
  
"Athrun?" he asked quietly.  
  
The blue haired boy hugged him with a laugh and a smile. "How have you been?" he asked the other boy. "I've missed you!"  
  
"W-what are you doing here?" he asked. "I can't believe that you're here... maybe I'm daydreaming." he mumbled.  
  
"If you're daydreaming, then I am too." Athrun said with a deep laugh. The smile had never left his face, but he held Kira's hand. "It's been so long!"  
  
Kira laughed, "I know. But, why are you here?"  
  
"Oh, we're visiting for a bit. My father has some business to attend to." Athrun said happily, "But, I never expected to see you here!"  
  
Birdy chirped loudly. "Chiiiiirp!"  
  
"Birdy!" he exclaimed. "You're still functioning! That's wonderful!"  
  
"Chiirp!"  
  
"Kira..."  
  
"Hmmm?" Kira asked.  
  
"What? I didn't say anything..." Athrun said with a smile. "I think you're hearing things!"  
  
"Oh.. Okay." Kira said with a small blush a smile.  
  
"Kira. Wake up!"  
  
"But, I'm not asleep.." he mumbled.  
  
"Of course you're not. You're very much awake." Athrun said with a smile. "You're even crazier than the last time we saw each other!" he added with a laugh.  
  
"Kira!!"  
  
"A-Athrun?" he called out as he saw the other boy walking away from him, "W- where are you going?!" he yelled. Kira tried to catch up, but he couldn't.  
  
Athrun had gotten to much of a head start. "Wait! Wait for me!!"  
  
Kira awoke to someone shaking him; he began to thrash in his bed. "G-get away from me!!" he screamed. "I have to catch him!!"  
  
Mu stopped shaking him. "Good, you're finally awake." he said with a laugh. "Bad dreams?" the blonde man asked with another laugh.  
  
"I'm glad you find it so amusing..." Kira said with a hint of anger in his voice. "Now, why are you here?"  
  
"You have a visitor."  
  
"I don't want to see any more people today..." Kira muttered. "I'm tired of the constant questions. It gets annoying..."  
  
Mu laughed loudly, "But, I'm sure you want to see this one."  
  
"No, I don't..."  
  
"Too late." Mu said with a laugh. "He's been in here this whole time!"  
  
Kira paused, his eyes were closed tightly. He reached out with a hand and pressed it to Mu's face. "Are you lying to me?" he asked quietly.  
  
Mu laughed as he stood, "He's all yours, pretty boy."  
  
Athrun nodded and sat next to Kira on the bed. "How've you been, buddy?" he asked calmly and softly. "It's been a long time since we could talk like this..."  
  
Kira backed away from the newcomer. "A-athrun... Is that you??" he asked nervously. He reached out one of hands and gingerly patted Athrun's face before moving onto his hair.  
  
Athrun moved Kira's hand to his lips and placed a kiss on it. "Yes, it is..." he brought Kira into a hug, "It's also been a long time since I've been able to hold you like this..."  
  
Kira returned the hug and rested his head onto the other boy's shoulder. Before a string of sobs escaped his throat. "A-athrun..." 


	3. 3

Kira returned the hug and rested his head onto the other boy's shoulder. Before a string of sobs escaped his throat. "A-athrun..."  
  
He moved away from the other boy slightly again and raised his hands, trying to touch Athrun's face. "I wish I could see your face....."  
  
Athrun placed Kira's hands on his cheeks and smiled when he felt Kira smile as well. "It's okay. In time, you'll not want to see my face."  
  
"Why's that?" Kira asked with a slight frown.  
  
"Because I'll be with you so much." Athrun said with a deep laugh.  
  
Kira pouted, "You should have said that in the beginning. Now, you AND Birdy can be my eyes!" he said with a laugh and another smile.  
  
Athrun nodded before saying, "Sure. Why not?" He moved his hands over Kira's, which were still on his face. "This is great..."  
  
"Huh?" Kira asked, squeezing Athrun's hands tightly. As if making sure that he wouldn't go anywhere. "What's so great?"  
  
Athrun encircled him in a big hug, "I get to be with you now, Kira. Just like we were when we were little!" he laughed as Kira wrapped his arms around his body.  
  
"Yes... but."  
  
"But what?"  
  
"It won't be like when we were little... you're engaged now." Kira mumbled sadly, for some reason it hurt every time he thought about Athrun and that girl, Lacus Clyne. "To Ms. Clyne..."  
  
"Oh? Lacus...." Athrun said with an tone as equally sad as his. "She means nothing to me." he added with a growl.  
  
"You don't like her at all?" Kira asked.  
  
"No, it was an arranged engagement." Athrun said with a smile. "But, I love you more than I will ever love that girl."  
  
Kira smiled and hugged Athrun again. "I love you too, Athrun." Kira said with a small laugh. "But, I don't think that Flay-san would like to hear that... I think that she had developed a small crush on me during the past few months..." he finished with a frown. "I can't see why she would like me though...."  
  
Athrun smiled, "I can though.." he muttered to himself. "Let's go down to the.... ah. I don't know where you people go to get food..." he said, making a face.  
  
Kira smiled, "That's okay! Until you find your way around here, Birdy can show us both!" the brown haired boy said with a bigger smile than before.  
  
Athrun smiled, "Okay, let's go Birdy. Lead the way."  
  
"Chiirp!"  
  
Athrun grabbed Kira's hand and pulled him off of the bed and followed the bird that had exited the small room. "Whoa!" came the yell from outside the room as Birdy flew into a red-haired girl's face. "Watch where your going, Birdy!"  
  
Athrun stared at the girl coldly. "Who are you?"  
  
"Flay?" Kira said with a small frown, "What are you doing here?"  
  
"I came to visit you, Kira." she turned to face Athrun, "Have we seen each other before? My name's Flay Allster. What's yours?"  
  
Athrun glared at her. "Athrun Zala." he growled, moving Kira behind him instinctively.  
  
"A coodinator?!" she said hastily, not thinking.  
  
Athrun pulled Kira out of the room, "And what's it to you?" he asked with another growl as he pulled Kira after Birdy. "Hey! Birdy, wait up!!"  
  
"Chiiiirp!!"  
  
Flay stood in the hallway as the two of them left. Kira smiled as he clung to Athrun's arm and listened to the other boy's voice calling after Birdy. "Hey!! Birdy, slow doooown!"  
  
A laugh escaped Kira's mouth when he heard the whiny tone in his best friend's voice. He hadn't heard that sweet sound in a long while and it made him happy to hear it again. But, he wished that he could at least see Athrun's face. After all, he didn't know how long this blind spell would last anyway. The doctors hadn't told him yet.  
  
"Something wrong?" Athrun asked his friend.  
  
"Ah," Kira jumped. "Oh, no. Nothing."  
  
Athrun ran his hand over Kira's face before smiling. "You can talk to me, Kira. You know that." He said with a deep laugh. "Don't worry about anything at all. At least, while I'm with you."  
  
Kira smiled as he moved closer to Athrun's body. "Okay, whatever you say Athrun..." he said, snuggling even closer as the two floated after the robotic bird.  
  
"CHIRP!" the bird squawked when they made it to the dining hall, every one else was there. But, it all seemed to stop when Athrun and Kira showed up together, hand in hand.  
  
"Hello, everyone." Kira greeted.  
  
Athrun nodded and moved them over to a table in a corner. "What do you want? I'll go get it."  
  
"No, no need." Kira said, hugging Athrun's hand to his chest. "They bring it to us."  
  
Athrun stared at the boy before moving back into his seat. He didn't notice Kira was still cradling his hand until the waiter came to their table. "What do you want to drink.?"  
  
When they placed their orders, the waiter came back quickly and took their orders for food. But, they had enough time to talk about the past and about other things that had happened during their time apart.  
  
Kira stroked Athrun's hand with a smile. When Athrun placed his hand over Kira's, the boy must've not known he was still holding it. "I-I'm sorry..."  
  
Athrun laughed, "It's okay, no harm done." He patted the chocolate haired boy'sh hand again when the waiter came back with their meals.  
  
Kira didn't have any trouble eating, so they talked occasionally but ate quietly. When they went to leave, "Ah.. do I need to tip or anything?"  
  
"It's not like on earth. So, no. You don't have too, but I normally do..." Kira said with a smile as he reached into his pocket and fished around for his wallet. "Ah.. where'd I put it?"  
  
"You left it in your room. Don't worry, I'll give him a the tip..." he said with a laugh. "How much do you normally give them?"  
  
"Ah," he paused. "About five bucks..."  
  
"Okay." Athrun said with a smile as he laid down ten dollars. "There, let's go Birdy!"  
  
"Chirp!"  
  
Kira resumed his position on Athrun's arm again as they left the extremely large room together. "Where to now, Kira?" Athrun asked the other boy with a smile on his face.  
  
Kira smiled towards the other, "Let's go upgrade.... wait....."  
  
"Hm?" Athrun asked. "What's wrong?"  
  
"I can't upgrade it with you there... I don't know if you might use what I put in the Strike against me or not." He muttered.  
  
"Oh, well..." Athrun said. With a smile he continued, "I'll upgrade the Aegis, while you upgrade the Strike!"  
  
Kira frowned, "But, what if we have to fight? Whose side will you be on, Athrun?" He asked, stopping the two from moving.  
  
"There won't be any fighting." Athrun said, "Le Creuset promised me that we wouldn't fight as long as I was on board the Archangel, and with your blind spell." he paused, "He said it wouldn't be fair to fight against an unarmed opponent."  
  
Kira nodded and they continued floating around the ship, arm in arm. "Let's just go back to my room, I'm tired."  
  
Athrun smiled and nodded, "Lead the way, Birdy!" 


	4. 4

Kira raised his hand to the glass pane that separated him from outer space. Athrun was sleeping in his bed with him, but he had never fallen asleep. So, that only left the sounds of his quiet even breathing.  
  
He rose from the bed and walked over to the other side of the room, where his desk was. Kira reached underneath it and pulled out his laptop that he normally kept there and sat in the chair that was pushed aside from earlier.  
  
With enough experiance in this field, he didn't have to see to know where everything was on his computer. It was simple.  
  
He moved the cursor over to his journal and double clicked.  
  
Slowly he began to type, but after a minute or two, he was typing very fast.  
  
Journal, I know that I've always wished for Athrun to return to me, but not under these times. It seems the only reason that I can be cheerful at all now is because of him. He has been here for a day and almost all of the night. But, it isn't enough to have him here with me. I don't know what it is that I want, but when I find out, I'll tell you. Funny, isn't it? I'm addressing you as a real person. But, right now I can't really help it... I've missed Athrun Zala all of my life, but it still hurts even more when I think that I might not be able to see his face again. It all makes me want to cry. But, I better go. I think that I woke him up with my keystrokes. Love, Kira Yamato  
  
Kira moved back over to the bed with his arms outstretched. He lifted the covers and was pulled down by strong arms encircling his waist. "I was getting cold without you, Kira." he mumbled sleepily to the other boy.  
  
Kira smiled and moved to a more comfortable position in Athrun's arms. "Sorry, but I just wanted to update my journal I keep."  
  
"So late at night?" Athrun asked with a small laugh. "Why would you want to do that when you could just sleep?"  
  
Kira snuggled closer to Athrun's chest. Who knew that he slept without a shirt on? But, still at least he wore pajama pants to sleep in...  
  
"Thats the thing. I couldn't sleep." Kira mumbled, dozing off slightly.  
  
Athrun smiled at the sleepy brunette in his arms. He started to rub circles on the other's back to calm him down. "Well, you can sleep now."  
  
Kira nodded and went to sleep.  
  
But, Athrun stayed awake but the sound of Kira's breathing made him forget where he was. So, he drifted off as quickly as Kira had.  
  
The next morning, Flay walked into Kira's room expecting to see the boy working on something on his computer. But, the sight that had met her eyes was shocking. He was asleep in the enemies' arms! So she fell backwards.  
  
But, she had created a loud noise that woke the two from their slumber. Athrun had pulled a gun on her but he put it away when he realized that she was harmless.  
  
"What are you doing in here?" He asked with a sigh.  
  
"I come in here almost every morning." she replied with a deep breath. "Why are you in here, though?" she asked with a suspicious glare.  
  
"Because I trust him." Kira muttered. "And he's my best friend."  
  
"But--"  
  
"But what, Flay?" Kira asked with a depressed sigh. "What do you want?"  
  
"Nothing..."  
  
"Then leave." Athrun growled.  
  
She nodded numbly and left the room as quietly as she had entered. Kira faced Athrun, "Why do you have a gun?"  
  
"I don't know....." Athrun muttered. "It's a habit to keep it with me, I guess."  
  
Kira nodded and took it from his hands and placed it on the nightstand next to his bed. "What time is it, Athrun?"  
  
Athrun paused and glaced at the clock on the nightstand. "Oh, about ten o' clock... give or take a few minutes..."  
  
"Ten?!" Kira yelled. "I'm supposed to be at the bridge by now!"  
  
Athrun laughed. "Then let's go." he paused as he looked at what they were wearing. "Wait... let's change first."  
  
"Do you have any clothes here?" Kira asked.  
  
"No," he answered.  
  
"You could wear some of mine, if you want." Kira suggested to the other boy. He pointed towards the closet, "The clothes are in there."  
  
Athrun nodded and pulled out two matching outfits with a smile on his face, "Here, we'll match today." he said with a laugh.  
  
Kira smiled and slowly began to undress, but he stopped after he had removed his shirt because he felt Athrun's eyes on his body. "What? Is something wrong?" he asked softly.  
  
Athrun smiled again, "No, nothing's wrong. I was just wondering if you might need any help, Kira."  
  
Kira smiled again, "No, I don't need any help... I think that I should be able to manage changing my clothes, at least, without help!"  
  
Athrun nodded, "Okay then. Hurry up. Don't you have to be at the bridge?" he reminded.  
  
His comment seemed to make Kira move faster than he was before. Of course, he was already changed so he could just watch Kira.  
  
"Okay, I'm done." Kira said, trying to find out where Athrun was. "Athrun? Are you still in here?"  
  
He laughed, "Yes, I am."  
  
Kira pouted, "You scared me. I thought you had left me already!" he accused. Kira held out his hands and walked forward, his hand brushed fabric and he patted it.  
  
When he patted the fabric again, Athrun began to laugh. Kira paused, "Are you ticklish?" he asked with a big smile on his face.  
  
Athrun began laughing again and he tried to move out from under Kira's wiggling fingers. "Yes! Yes, I'm ticklish!!"  
  
Kira smiled and began laughing too, "We better go, this is too distracting."  
  
Birdy chirped and hopped on top of Athrun's head. "Chiiiirp!!"  
  
"You can come too, Birdy." Kira said with a smile. He reached down for Athrun's hand, it took him a few minutes but he found it, so he pulled on it hard enough to get Athrun back on his feet again and off of the bed. "Let's go."  
  
Athrun hesitated, "Do you think I should go? I mean... I was fighting against you all." he said with a tint of fear. "What if they want to kill me?"  
  
"Then they'll have to go through me first." Kira reasurred with a smile.  
  
"Chiiirp!!"  
  
"We're going, Birdy. We're going." Athrun said with a sigh.  
  
As they neared the bridge, Athrun started to walk slower. But, Kira stopped. "You don't have to go in if you really don't want to..."  
  
"No, no. I'm going in." Athrun said with a small laugh. 


	5. 5

Athrun looked around the bridge once they had gone through the doors. Everyone had turned to stare at him and Kira, after all the boy was practically hanging on his arm.

Not that he minded.

No, he didn't mind at all.

Lt. Ramius walked over to them, "Hello, Kira. Athrun-san. How has your stay been so far?" she asked with a smile and a small laugh.

Athrun nodded and offered her a small smile, "It's been okay."

"Just okay?"

"It's not like home, but it's just as nice." he said with a small laugh.

Kira squeezed his arm a bit when he felt someone come up from behind them. Shortly after two hands clamped themselves on Athrun and Kira's head and procedded to give them 'noogies'. "Gah! Mu! Stoooop!" Kira whined.

Athrun turned around and mock-glared at the blonde man, but it didn't last long. The other's smile was infectious, it was only natural that he smile back. "Hello, La Flagaa." Athrun said with a bow.

"Now, now. Call me 'Mu'." he said with a laugh and continued to walk in, adding, "Everyone else does."

Athrun nodded his head numbly. These people weren't like what he had thought they were like. Rou had told him that they were mean and spiteful. Only seeking to get their gundams back. But, they weren't at all.

They just wanted Kira to get better.

Athrun smiled at them and patted Kira on the arm, "What did you want to see to me about?" Kira asked in the direction of Ramius.

"Oh!"

Ramius laughed and pulled the two along with her into a private room. "I wanted to know if you could still upgrade the Strike. Athrun, of course, can help you. But, if he wants to upgrade the Aegis, he can too." she said with a confident voice. Ramius paused, "But, no one's been able to do anything with it."

"Oh, I can do it by myself. I've been wanting to go do that, but nobody's let me!" Kira said with a small laugh, his arm that was still around Athrun's tightened a bit.

Athrun placed his other hand on Kira's to reasure him that he wasn't going anywhere. "I'll take him down there."

"Do you know where 'there' is?" Ramius asked with a laugh.

"Kinda. I came in from there. I think that I should be able to find it." Athrun mumbled to them.

"Just in case, I'll send Flay to go with you." Ramius said with a laugh. She pushed a button on the table and said, 'Bring Flay in, please.'

Flay came in shortly, the pleased expression on her face quickly disappeared once she saw Athrun. "Hello, Lt. Ramius! How are you Kira??"

Kira sighed, but didn't answer her. He just rested his head on Athrun's shoulder, "Let's hurry up. I don't want to be here any longer." he said to Athrun and Ramius.

"What's wrong Kira??" Flay asked, moving to look him in the eye.

"Nothing that concerns you." Athrun said coldly, but his words brought a smile to Kira's beautiful face. "We just need to be brought down the the hanger."

"Oh..." Flay said softly. "I'll take you there!"

Ramius nodded and walked the three out the door and went back to her seat to talk with Mu. Once the three made it into the hallway Flay asked, "Why are you here, Athrun Zala?"

"Beca-"

"Because I want him here. I trust him." Kira's cut in.

Flay felt a sharp sting in her chest at his words. "You mean... You mean you don't trust me??" she asked, with a teary voice.

Kira pulled Athrun along and told him the way to the hanger himself. "No, Flay. I will never trust you as long as you still breathe."

Flay stood in the hall for what seemed like hours until Mu came back out and pulled her out of the walk way. "What's wrong, Flay?"

"N-nothing." she muttered. "I'm going to my room, okay?"

Mu didn't believe her, but let her go on her way. Some things were just best left alone. He shrugged his shoulders and went back into the bridge. "Problems all cleared up!"

Kira and Athrun made it into the hanger with no problem at all. "Thanks for the directions, Kira."

"It's no worry." Kira said with a small smile and laugh. "Just help me into the Strike." he added with a deeper laugh.

Athrun nodded and pulled Kira to the gundam and seated the boy in it. "Okay, thanks Athu-chan." Kira said with a bigger smile. He had to admit. He loved the attention he was getting from the other boy.

But, he wished it was under different circumstances.

Athrun leaned forward and placed his lips over Kira's softly, but pulled back quickly. "I-I'm sorry!"

Kira smiled. "It's no problem." he put one of his hands on Athrun's shoulder and pulled him down for another kiss. "Go on and upgrade the Aegis. By the time I can see again. I want to battle you!" Kira said with a laugh. "I'm actually missing fighting!"

Athrun nodded and jumped down and went to the Aegis gundam.

A/N: Sorry for such a short chapter. If you can't tell by now, I HATE FLAY!


	6. 6

Flay Allster stood by the door that led into Kira's room hesitantly, before walking away. She was just so nervous around that arrogant blue haired boy.

_'What was his name again?' _She thought with a small frown.

_'Oh, yes. Athrun.' _Flay thought, '_Athrun Zala.'_

Something about that boy just made her angry. She couldn't place what it was. But, he was a coordinator, so she didn't need a reason to hate him.

After all, coordinators were defects from birth.

_'Who would want to screw up the genes God gave you anyway?' _She thought with malice, _'Only those who are psychotic enough to ruin someone's life!'_

One thought that sent shivers of pleasure down her spine was: _'And I'll kill them all for the death of my father... Just wait, they'll all die.'_

Athrun Zala checked on Kira for a minute before telling him, "Hey, Kira. I'm going to go grab something I left in your room. Okay?"

Kira nodded and continued to go over the information without having to look. "Sure," he said gazing towards Athrun with a smile. "Go on."

"I'll only be a second!" Athrun said with a laugh and pressed a light kiss on Kira's lips and then one on the other's cheek.

Kira nodded and then went back to his work.

Athrun glided down to the bridge that connected the rooms together and grabbed onto the railing that would take him to the main hallway.

He recognized the girl, Flay, when she passed him with a cold glare. "Bitch."

She whirled around, "What did you just call me?!" she hissed.

"I called you a bitch. Is there something wrong with that?" Athrun asked, sending shivers down her spine with his glare. "Or would you rather I say to your face--"

"Say what to my face?!"

"That you look like a dog's ass." he said with a growl and turned to go to Kira's cabin. He made it to the door and turned around to see Flay behind him. "Why in seven hells are you following me, assface?"

"I'm god damn tired of you fucking cooridinators stealing the spotlight from us humans!" she shrieked.

Athrun grinned maliciously, and slammed his arm next to her head. "Well then... that seems like one of your problems then doesn't it? Maybe if you got up off of your lazy asses, then you might actually accomplish something instead of relying on us cooridinators? That would be a great thing for you 'humans' to do, wouldn't it?" he stopped to laugh at her dumb-struck face, "Well then, mutt. Scurry along back to your master. We wouldn't want Sai-san to get worried of his precious assface!" he shoved her in the direction of Sai's room.

_'Sai had been kind to him. Well, he was alot kinder to him than some of the others when he first boarded this vessel. But,' _He paused his train of thought, _'I won't dwell on those who don't deserve my attention.'_

He went into the room and pulled out a disk that he had put in the drawer next to Kira's bed and then left the room to head back to the cargo deck.

Once he had made it, he called out, "Kira! I'm back!"

His eyes glanced up at the Strike Gundam and awaited the reply. When one didn't come as quickly as he had hoped his jumped up.

What met his eyes shocked him.

Flay Allster was sitting on top of Kira's lap and was holding him in place as she kissed him. The only lucky thing for Athrun was that Kira was fighting her, desperetly trying to push her off.

The initial shock left Athrun's body and he roughly shoved the bitch off of his man.

"A-Athrun?!" Kira called out, waving his head around and preparing to exit the cockpit of the Strike. "Athrun!! Where are you?!"

Athrun enveloped Kira in his arms, his scent relaxing the other boy.

"Shhh," he said softly. "It's okay. She won't touch you again." Athrun glared over the edge of the gundam, "I'll make sure of it."

Kira nodded his head numbly, his face still stinging painfully from the kick Flay had given him.

"You okay?" Athrun asked the other boy in his arms.

"Yeah..." he mumbled softly, snuggling up to Athrun's chest.

"Don't worry okay?" Athrun said with a small laugh, "I'll take care of everything."

Athrun slowly pushed Kira back into his seat and told him to finish the upgrades. "I'm going to go grab the computer I keep in the Aegis and I'll perform the upgrades on that."

Kira nodded and waited for Athrun to return before starting again.

Flay growled as she went back to her cabin. An blocker her path and she went to go around the person's arm.

"I'm sorry. But, I can not allow you to interfere with them." said a blonde boy with a sad smile.

"And why not?"

She faced his fully and gasped when she saw three of the four pilots of the Zaft gundams standing in front of her.

"Because you will ruin Athrun's happiness." Dearka said with a smile.

"And if you don't stay away," said the silver haired one, Yzak, with a glare. "You will personally die like your father. Only, without the gundams."

She stepped back and laughed in their faces. "You can't touch me! I'm apart of the archangel now! Lieutenant Ramius will be furious and report it straight to your leader!"

Nichol smiled again. "Who do you think sent us, bitch?" Yzak hissed with venom laced in his voice. "I have no doubts that everyone on this ship wishes that you were a pilot."

"And why is that?" Flay asked, steadying her voice.

"So we could kill you in combat." Nichol said with another sad smile. "It's the best way to go, in battle. So much honor."

As they walked away to the cargo-bay, she whirled around. "How did you get on this ship?!"

"We've been on the Archangel for a few days now." Dearka said with a wicked smile, "We arrived the morning after Athrun, though, he hasn't seen any of us yet."

Flay hissed, "Now, now." Yzak teased, "We wouldn't want a mean bitchy child like yourself to go and spoil our surprise."

Nichol bowed curtly to her and turned around to catch up with the others, which he did rather quickly.

Anger filled her vains. _'There are more cooridinators on this ship?!'_ her mind shrieked at her, _'Why in fuck's name would Ramius let them board?!'_

The auburn haired girl whireld around and rushed into Sai's room.

Fake tears pouring down her face as she relayed a fake story onto the man that loved her, but would never recieve her love back.

END CHAPTER FIVE

A/N: R&R!! Sorry for such a short chapter ;;; I just wanted to get an update quicker than last time. I can't believe that I've already got so many reviews for this! I never expected it to have so MANY!!! squeels I love you all! Keep up the nice reviews and I'll try to update sooner than the last time!!


	7. 7

Yzak growled at the ship in particular. "I hate this place."

"So we've heard." Dearka mumbled sarcastically.

"Seventeen times. This would be the eighteenth." Nichol said with a deep sigh, "Why must you repeat yourself, Yzak?"

"Because I hate this place." he growled. "I can't STAND IT!"

"Where are we trying to go again?" Nichol asked softly.

"The deck, or bridge..." Dearka sighed.

So, the three continued to walk aimlessly around the Archangel until Mu LaFlaaga happened to pass by. Yzak grabbed his arm fiercely. "Where's the bridge?!"

Mu laughed and pointed right behind them. "There, through that door."

Nichol's eyes began to water up, "I KNEW I was right! I TOLD you guys that that was the right door, but you didn't believe me!"

Dearka laughed and took a step towards Yzak. "P-please don't cry Nichol."

The blonde headed boy's eyes watered up some more. "I can't believe you!" he shouted, his eyes now pouring tears. "I can't believe you two didn't want to even TRY my idea! We could've been there a hell of a lot faster!" He paused for air. "We passed that place five times. FIVE!"

Yzak laughed nervously and shrugged his shoulders. "I'm sorry, Nichol. We'll listen to you next time, okay?"

His comment seemed to brighten the boy's features. "You promise?"

"Promise." Dearka and Yzak muttered together guiltily.

During their little conversation, Mu had totally disappeared before they could thank him properly. Nichol smiled and said, "We'll see him later. Let's go."  
  
Dearka nodded and pulled Yzak along after him. "Let's go, Yzak. Don't feel so down. At least we know Nichol's not JUST a crybaby."

"Hey!"

Dearka laughed and ran away with Yzak in tow, speeding past Nichol in a howl of laughter.

---

Athrun peeked his head up as a hand rested on his head. He looked up to see Kira's smiling face. "What's wrong, Kira?"

"I could've sworn that I heard some body laughing..." Kira mumbled as he sat down his laptop, next to Athrun. "Am I just imagining things?"

"No, no. I think I heard it too."

"Are you just saying that to make me feel better?" Kira asked with a tearful expression.

"No." Athrun said with a small laugh.

The howl of laughter got closer and closer to them.

"What's that?" Kira asked, turning around, just barely making out the shapes of people floating towards them.

Dearka was making swimming motions, until Yzak hit him over the head and told him to stop acting like an idiot. Nichol was laughing at them and smiled up at Athrun. "Hello, Athrun! How're you doing?" Dearka laughed.

Athrun's face went blank with shock. "D-dearka? Yzak and Nichol?" he paused, "What're you guys doing here?!"

Nichol laughed, "Visiting you!"

Athrun nodded his head slightly.

Kira smiled at them. "Hello."

Yzak frowned at Kira for a minute before cheering up. "Hey, Kira!" He greeted happily, slinging an arm around the other boy's neck, "How're you doing?"

"F-fine. Are you Yzak?"

The boy nodded happily. "Yep."

"I-I'm sorry..." He said, looking down at the ground so he wouldn't have to look up at the platinum haired boy who he gave the scar too. "I wish that I didn't hurt you..."

Dearka laughed, "It's okay. I think that he's gotten over that, right Yzak?"

Yzak nodded, "Everything's cool. No worries."

"Good, I wouldn't want you to kill the man I love in the middle of the night, at least while I'm sleeping with him."

"Hey! Athrun, that was MEAN!" Kira cried with Nichol.

"IF I could see, I would find a corner and cry until I die." Kira uttered.

"Awww, I'm sorry Kira!" Athrun said, hugging Kira. "I didn't mean it, I swear to you!" He looked back up when he realized that everyone but him, including Kira, was lauging at him.

"It's okay, now you know how it feels." Kira said with a smile.

The brown haired boy shut-down his computer and walked slowly to the edge. "Am I going to fall?" he asked nervously.

"You're pretty close."

Kira took a step forward.

And fell into nothingness.

END CHAPTER SEVEN

I realize that I put 'end chapter five' on the last chapter. It's six. Not Seven! Sorry!!


	8. 81

ENDING #1

He turned his head around towards the others. "How about now-"

Kira felt his foot touch nothing as he took another step. He heard shouts coming from above him. '_What was going on?'_

Slowly his vision cleared up a bit as he gazed upwards. The vague sensation of falling was enveloping his entire body. "Athrun." he called out softly.

His world slowly grew brighter, like he was rising up into the heavens. The light was blindingly bright.

He was falling...

Falling from the Strike.

And his body could feel that the gravity reducer wasn't on.

He opened his mouth as shouted, "Athrun!"

Athrun watched Kira fall. It was like a slow motion movie, you know something terrible's going to happen, and you can't do a damn thing about it.

He tried to move, but his body wasn't listening to him.

He was completely useless.

"Athrun!"

The blunette lurched forward off of the platform after he had tied the cable around his waist. He saw Kira below him, the boy's body was almost to the bottom.

The other was so close, yet so far away from him that he couldn't do anything.

He tried to angle his body differently, to create a faster speed to get down to Kira. But, nothing was working!

"Kira! Hold on!" he screamed.

The boy looked up at him.

And smiled.

The cable clenched around him, stopping his descent.

But, Kira's body didn't stop.

Athrun pulled out the knife he kept on his belt and sliced his cable and continued to fall. Kira's body was almost on the ground!

"Athrun!!" came the three other pilot's shrieks. "No!"

He reached out his hand, brushing Kira's shirt.

Kira smiled at him again.

The last thing the other said before they impacted on the ground was. "I can see. It's like a blind sight." The other crushed his lips against Athrun's and mummered a final phrase. "Don't die."

Athrun shot up in the bed that he had shared with Kira while he was blind.

And the pain was still there. It had never gone away, it had changed him.

Athrun sat at the brown haired boy's desk solemnly. His blue hair was now a dull slate color and his eyes had grown hard and emotionless.

It had been almost a year since Kira had died.

And it was all his fault.

The picture on his desk smiled at him. It was of Kira and him when they were younger. He was wearing his green outfit that his mother had made him, and Kira was wearing the shirt he had bought him for the festival that year.

"Kira..." he sobbed to himself.

The door slid open with a 'hiss'. "I said no visitors." he hissed venomously. He turned to see Flay standing by the door with a grin on her face.

"What do you want?" he asked with a growl.

Athrun had always thought that she was the one who had turned off the gravity inducer. But, he had stayed on the archangel after Kira's funeral, or whatever it was. Whatever the hell it was. It wasn't as near as special as what Kira had planned out.

The two had spent endless nights planning how they would want to die.

But, it wasn't supposed to be in the hangar. No, they were supposed to die together... not having to watch as the one person you loved most in the world's body being crushed on impact.

The girl giggled.

"What the fuck do you want?" he hissed. But added, "You stupid son of a bitch."

She giggled again.

"You do that again and I swear..."

"What do you swear Ath-RUN?" she laughed and walked around his chair, wrapping her arms around the back of it, him as well. "What are you going to do?"

She didn't see him pull it out. But it was too late when she realized what was pressed against her face.

The barrel of a pistol was resting against her temple. "This."

The soung of the bang echoed through out the long corridor.

But, the pain echoed through to his heart.

END

this is only ending one! . ducks random objects hurled at her please don't kill me! the other ending will be HAPPY!!


	9. 82

Kira took a step forward.

And fell into nothingness.

"Kira!" Athrun shrieked, jumping after him. "Kira! No!!" He yelled, clinging to the boy's waist not wanting to let go.

"A-athrun?" Kira called softly, not a hint of worry in his voice.

"Y-yes!! I'm here!" He yelled, burrying his face in the boy's stomach.

"I.... I can see.." he said, almost to the point where Athrun couldn't hear him. "It's like a blind sight!" he said a bit louder. "I can finally see!!"

Athrun looked ahead of them, gazing at the floor that was rapidly approaching.

It was getting closer.

He could make out the faces of the people on the ground working on a new ship, he could practically see their eye color...

Tears began to leak out of his eyes. "Kira... I'm so sorry.... I've failed you again..."

Kira smiled at him, tears glistening in his eyes too. "It's okay, I think I've failed myself this time..."

The impact was deafening.

Athrun's ears were ringing, pain shot through his lower back into his upper. He had swapped their position so that Kira would make it out better than he would.

"Athrun? Are you okay?" Kira's worried voice echoed through the haze. "Athrun?"

"Kira!! Athrun!" came the worried voices.

Slowly, dark rings grew around Athrun's vision. "Athrun?" came a voice. "Are you okay?? What's wrong? What happened?"

"Athrun!!" Kira shrieked. "Are you okay?" His hands flew to the other boy's face. "Athrun, please speak to me! Athrun!" he cried, "No! I don't want to lose you too!"

Athrun smiled as he brought his hand up to Kira's face, tears were leaking out of his eyes. "Kira... get off of me..."

"What?"

"You're crushing me."

Kira's face reddened quickly before he got off of the other boy. "Are you okay, now?"

"I've been better." Athrun mumbled, trying to sit up, the black rings were slowly dissappearing around his eyes. He looked up at the hangar-manager. "What happened to the gravity system?"

The man blinked a few minutes before replying. "Flay-san turned it off, saying that the bridge was running one of the tests for the gravity of the ship and it was affecting it. So we turned it off, that is until we saw you two diving off of the Strike. I thought everyone knew it was off... that's what she said anyways."

"We weren't diving." Kira hissed. "And that bitch was lying."

The hangar manager stared in surprise at Kira's language.

"What's wrong with Flay-san?"

"She's been trying to kill us for a while now. She has a thing against coordinators." Athrun mumbled, waving one of his hands absently.

"Well, I did to until I met you guys, of course."

"I'd bet she'd melt if we dumped water on her." came Yzak's voice from behind Athrun. The bluenette had to crane his neck to be able to see the other boy.

Nichol laughed dispite his trying to keep calm. "That's so mean, Yzak!"

Dearka wasn't holding back.

He was practically rolling with laughter.

"It wasn't that funny, Dearka." Yzak mumbled softly.

Kira stood up shaking his head. "I can't stand you guys..."

"What?" Athrun asked, a puzzled expression written on his face. "What's not to like? We're kind, loving, we kick ass..."

Kira laughed but continued walking. "I have something to take care of."

Yzak raised a platinum eyebrow in question. "It has to do with Flay-san." Kira mumbled in return. "I have to tell her to back off... or something like that."

Athrun, who was still sitting on the floor, raised his arms out to Kira. "Can I get a hug before you go?" he asked, making a pleading face.

"Sure. Why though?" Kira asked, walking back over to Athrun.

"For good luck." Athrun mumbled, silently attaching his gun holster to Kira's belt. The gun in it was loaded, and the safety was off.

No one had seen what he had done.

Only Kira felt it.

Athrun smiled up at Kira, "Get rid of that bitch."

Kira smiled back at him, "Your smile is infectious." he laughed, "It always has been."

Athrun laughed and pushed Kira slightly away. "Hurry up and get it over with." he began to rise slowly, from the ground. "I want this cleared up by the time I see you again, okay?"

Kira nodded and dashed off through the halls.

Flay slowly set down her cup that she had been drinking tea with, gazing out the window of her large cabin with a smile on her face.

A soft sigh escaped her lips.

She took another sip from her cup, not noticing that the door had opened behind her; her smile grew as she realized that she would be rid of one of the worst menace that humans cound have ever brought into the world.

Coordinators.

"Flay..."

She turned around with a wide smile on her face, which was rapidly disappearing once she saw Kira standing behind her. But, didn't bother to put it back in place.

"Hello Kira! How are you doing?" she asked in a happy voice, it wasn't like he could see anyways. "I'm over here by the window."

"I know." he grinned.

Her face grew fearful. "W-what?"

"You heard me."

"Y-you can see?" she said, her face paleing even more than before. "Since when?" Flay stood up, edging her way to the door.

Just as she was reaching for the handle, Kira leaned against the door. "I'm sorry Flay. But, I'm afraid it won't be that easy." he smiled, "Not after your little hangar stunt."

"What are you talking about, Kira?" She said haughtily, "I was never in the hangar this morning!"

"Right." he laughed.

His hand slipped onto the waist band of his pants, withdrawing the gun from it's holster. Kira flicked off the saftey.

His innocent smile turned into a wicked grin, "Let's play a little game..."

Athrun gazed at the other three pilots in his room. "So, how have you all been?"

Nichol was the first to reply, as always. "I'm fine... How've you been?"

Dearka laughed and replied for both him and Yzak. "Oh, we're just fine!"

Athrun smiled at the three's antics as Yzak started to complain at how Dearka would never stop answering questions that were directed at him.

"How about you, Athrun?" Nichol repeated.

His eyes seemed to glaze over. "Oh, I'm just worried about Kira..." He smiled, "Funny, isn't it? I used to say that I hated Kira, that I would never let my feelings get me to this, never, never, never."

Yzak chuckled, "Well, we see how long that lasted."

"Yeah...." Athrun mumbled, his eyes becoming glassy again.

Kira pointed the gun at Flay, his voice becoming cold. "Let's see how well you like to look death in the face..."

Her eyes grew big and watery. "N-no! I never meant to hurt you!"

"But, you did." he hissed, "You set that explosion in my cockpit, or maybe you just set it up so that when I got in there to upgrade the Strike it would kill me."

Flay's eyes narrowed dangerously.

"What in gods name are you talking about?" she hissed venomously. "I had nothing to do with that! I swear to you, Kira, I didn't do anything to that gundam."

Kira rached into the holster again and pulled out a silencer with a laser attached to it. "I hold your fate in my hands and you're lying to me?"

"I'm not lying!" she shrieked, hoping to attract attention from people outside.

He smiled and she continued shrieking,.

"You sound proofed this room."

Her face was showed pure terror as he pulled the trigger. "Good bye." he smiled and exited the room after he had placed the gun back in it's holster.

Kira made his way to his room and opened the door slowly, his smile still on his face. The others stopped talking to each other and gazed at Kira. "Hey."

Athrun smiled at him and patted the bed next to where he sat. "Sit here."

"Did you take care of the problem?" Yzak asked with a small sneer.

Kira nodded his head. "Yes... I did."

END 

A/N: If you want a sequel, I'll write one. But, only if I get about seventy percent of you wanting it! that's the end! I LOVE YOU ALL!!!


End file.
